Talk:PBAOE skills quick reference
Especially regarding Cyclone axe, can I still truly be defined as PBAoE if you have to use it on a target for it to cause AoE Damage? --Ruricu (Talk • ) 20:05, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Good question. To help answer, consider that if you wanted a warrior skill that will do damage to everyone around you, does it matter if you have to target them or not? Yes or no, this list will help you find out what those skills are. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:02, 23 October 2007 (UTC) =PBAoE= Whirling Defense, Divine Healing, Heaven's Delight, Heal Area, Healing Ring, Karei's Healing Circle, Kirin's Wrath and Symbol of Wrath while Area of Effect, are not Point Blank Area of Effect. --Sekkira (talk • ) 20:45, 23 October 2007 (GMT) :"PBAoE skills are AoE's that affect the area around the caster." <- ORLY?! The fact that all the skills you listed have an effect based on an AoE centred on the user makes them NOT PBAoE? --Kale Ironfist 22:42, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't list the skills, what are you talking about? --Sekkira (talk • ) 23:15, 23 October 2007 (GMT) :::You have a list of skills which you said are not PBAoE, yet by definition, they are. They have an area of effect centred on you. Other than Whirling Defense (which can be argued to be PBAoE), they all fit into the definition of Point Blank Area of Effect. --Kale Ironfist 00:06, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I was under the impression that PBAoE's were by definition, AoE spells that require a target enemy as opposed to AoE's which are centered around you. This is what I was originally disputing. --Sekkira (talk • ) 8:05, 24 October 2007 (GMT) Should I include the various ward spells as PBAOE effects? They allready have their own article.Rathmun :Probably a link to the Ward article. --Kale Ironfist 00:06, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::I have problems with a few of these: Whirling Defence (Not really sure how this would fits the definition), Vampiric Spirtr (1 foe = not AOE) Necrotic Traversal (Teleport, then Pbaoe? probably, I guess) And several just inflict conditions, which I'm not entirely sure count. Entrea Sumatae 02:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::Of course inflicting a condition counts. It's an effect that occurs in an area... AoE... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:42, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::I don't think Healing burst is centered on the caster, it's centered on the target. Should probably test that at some point.Rathmun ::::It's centred on the target. It's touch range though, so it does fulfill point-blank area of effect. --Kale Ironfist 05:49, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Added Asuran skill - Radiation FieldFleetwood 04:36, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Added Earth Shaker User:RitmasteR 11:17 am Feburary 20 2008 (EST) enchantments Direct damage self-targeted skills are clearly PBAoE, but we are also classifying hexes (Amity) and healing (Heal Area, Divine Healing) as PBAoE. Is there, then, any reason to leave out self-targeted AoE enchantments (Aegis)?--Carmine 06:05, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :I didn't remove it because it was an enchantment/hex/not one of those. It seemeed odd to include those as PBAoEs, since they're such a large range, though by definition PBAoE "refers to skills that affect anything within a radius centered around the user." (copied from PBAoE). So I suppose we'll have to include all the shouts/chants or whatever, since they technically affect an area centered around the user. --Shadowcrest 23:11, 24 January 2008 (UTC) traps? aren't they PBAoE too? Xu goodness57 00:36, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Not centered around the caster, effects are on location the trap was set -- Fexghadi 23:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Hundred Blades Why is Hundred Blades counted as PBAoE? It attacks all foes adjacent to your TARGET, not all foes adjacent to YOU. :I'll assume that the person who put it in did so because since it is a sword attack, you'd need to be in PB range to use it. It's debatable, although personally I think you're right. And BTW "you usually sign your comments", as you said on expertise talk? Hmm... - ' Ad Victoriam' 04:09, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::Heh. Sorry, must be having an off night. Boy, you caught that quick. I added that like one minute ago! Axinal 04:11, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::(EC) And, this is definitely debatable, as Scythe auto-attacks are PBAoE by default, wouldn't all scythe attacks be PBAoE as opposed to just Chilling Victory and Banishing Strike? And all melee attacks with a scythe too (though that's definitely a stretch). I have Lightning Reflexes. Bleh, I check RC and watchpage when I'm bored instead of doing homework. - ' Ad Victoriam' 04:13, 14 May 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Nvm, I'm having an off night too. Must be all this socials homework. Scythe attacks too are Target centered, so it's either both hundred blades and all scythe attacks or neither in my mind. ::::I see it as neither, since adjacent to self and adjacent to target, though very close, are not always the same. But I guess it depends on your point of view. Axinal 04:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Scythe attacks are not AoE because they are limited to 3 foes maximum, true AoE has to affect all foes in range. —Dr Ishmael 16:11, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Light of Deldrimor? Probably. 07:52, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Signet of Agony Should be added, not sure how that skill escaped the list since it's core... lol